Free existential
by Arekusa99
Summary: Regretele pe care le are nu o lasa libera. Isi doreste un singur lucru, ca el sa o iubeasca din nou. Itachi fanficion, school type.
1. Life without you

Viata ne aduce bune si rele, insa noi vedem doar partea goala a paharului. Nu ne.am confruntat cu greutati si lipsuri prea multe pentru a vedea cu adevarat ce este important in viata. Ajungem tarziu sa ne para rau de pierderea unei persoane pe care nu am pretuit.o cand trebuia.

Asta este povestea unei tinere, care dupa luni bune de relatii nereusit, si.a dat seama ca prietenul ei, pe care de multe ori l.a indepartat si l.a facut sa sufere, acum ii pare rau.

In fiecare zi se intreaba daca nu cumva il compara cu ceilalti baieti. _Ceilalti baieti nu erau ca el. El era diferit. Acum imi pare rau. Acum imi dau seama ca il iubesc cu adevarat._ \- isi spuse. Insa avea dubii. _Oare chiar il iubesc sau poate il compar cu ceilalti?_

Kayio stie un singur lucru cert, ca ii e dor de _el._ Ce o doare cel mai rau este ca il vede in fiecare zi la liceu. Se uita la el, dar stie ca el nu o sa ma fie cu ea niciodata. Tarziu si.a dat seama cat de mult l.a ranit. A facut orice ca sa.l indeparteze si sa.l faca sa o uite.

Zile trec si trec, ca el pe langa ea in fiecare zi fara sa o salute. _Oare incearca atat de tare sa ma uite incat nu ma mai baga in seama?_ Ar da orice sa stie ce gandeste despre ea in acest moment.

"Imi lipsesc imbratisarile lui, chiar daca au foat putine. Imi lipseste zambetul si sclipirea din ochii lui cand era cu mine. Il vreau inapoi". Era singura acasa, insa chiar si asa, se inrosise la fata cand isi da seama ca gandise cu voce tare.

"Uh... ce.mi faci tu mie..."

Nu exista zi in care ea sa nu se gandeasca la el, insa nu doreste sa.si impartasesca aceste remuscari cu nimeni. Mama ei a sustinut.o in mai tot timpul, la fel si prietena ei cea mai buna, insa stie ca ce a facut nu a fost prea frumos, decizand ca pedeapsa sa nu se dastainuie nimanui. Cu nerabdare asteapta ziua in care va fi iar in bratele lui si ii va spune cu lacrimi in ochi ca ii pare rau ca l.a facut sa sufere, dar stie ca pana acolo e cale lunga sau poate nu se va intampla niciodata.


	2. I wanna be back yours!

Itachi Uchiha. Stiut ca si cel mai inteligent tanar din generatia sa. Insa un baiat de liceu, acesta a fost indrumat de catre parintii lui sa faca parte din ANBU. Datorita inteligentei si gandirii sale foarte mature, a fost acceptat fara doar si poate de cel mai mare serviciu secret impotriva criminalilor. Inca de la varsta de 13 ani acesta a fost pus in fruntea grupului sau si numit lider sef.

In viata de zi cu zi, acesta este un tanar obisnui, inteligent, frumos si manierat.

Datorita frumusetii si simplitatii sale, acesta de multe ori este intampinat de fete care ii reamintesc ca sunt ca un idol pt ele. Din pacate nu poate decat sa le dea un zambet cald.

In urma cu 8 luni acesta si.a incechiat relatia cu iubirea vietii lui.

Aceasta sustinea ca este mult prea apropiat de noua colega, insa lui nu i.a dat o explicatie certa. Inca sufera, orice ar face se intoarce cu gandul la ea. O vede in fiecare zi la liceu, dar trebuie sa o ocoleasca daca vrea sa uite de ea. Stie ca isi face singur rau.

La o ora la care se plictisea isi intoarce capul spre geamul din mijloc. Pe fereastra se vad cum pasarile se pun pe o crenguta de cires inflorit. Se gandea cat de frumos este afara. Atentia i se coboara asupra fetei care este si ea atrasa de privelistea de afara. Obrajii i se inrosesc cand isi da seama ca este Kayio. _Daca continui asa o sa.ti faci mai rau. Nu pot sa inteleg de ce inca o plac. Au trecut atatea luni, ar fi trebuit sa fi uitat de ea pana acum._ Uitand de ea inseamna sa uite momente frumoase din viata lui pe care le.au petrecut impreuna. _Cum as putea sa uit asa ceva?_

Fata de la geam simte ca cineva se uita cu intensitate la ea, asa sa isi indrepta privirea catre acea persoana. Ochii ei ii intalnesc pe ai lui. Uimita isi intoarce privirea catre profesor si se preface sa fie interesata de ce povesteste.

"Domnule Uchiha, te plictisesc?"

Toate privirile sunt atintite asupra lui. Toate fetele sunt cuprinse de uimire.

"Nu domnule profesor. Ma scuzati."

Intreaga clasa se ingramadeste sa iasa pe usa pentru a ajunge la atelier din corpul B. Kayio statea in fata lui si vorbea cu Nikki. Aceasta face un pas in spate si intalneste pieptul cuiva. isi intoarce privirea. _Miroase a el._ _Mh .. ce bine miroase parfumul lui._

"Gomenasai, Itachi! Nu te.am vazut cand ai aparut."

"Stai linistita"

Itachi ii zambeste cald, dar ea isi intoarce privirea fiind rusinata. _Oare inca mai mai place?_ Cat isi dorea sa.i sarute buzele, sa fie iar impreuna.

Nikki se apropie de urechea ei si ii sopteste.

"Kayio-chan, ar fi trebuit sa ii vezi fata ii i.ai spus numele. Ce o fi cu el?"

"Ah, mda. Probabil ca nu e obisnuit sa nu.i spun _Itachi-kun."_

"Ma gandeam poa-"

"Stiu la ce te gandesti si te gandesti prost. Doar las.o balta, _bine_

"Um, bine."


End file.
